Your Responsibility
by SelectionOfWords
Summary: Rachel Berry is a successful Broadway star with a reputation of a heartless diva who cares for no one. All fabrications. Due to some events, Berry is forced to have a new assistant; one that will change her world without meaning to. Eventual Faberry. AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Rachel Berry is a successful Broadway star with a reputation as a demanding, cold and heartless diva who cares for no one but herself. Truth is, she is none of those. Due to some events, Berry is forced to have a new assistant; one that will change her world without meaning to. Eventual Faberry. AU_**

**A/N: I own nothing, sadly.**

* * *

To put it mildly, she was sick of it. Sick of the press hounding her, following her every move. She was tired of the rumors, of the fabricated lies trying to tear her down. She tried to remain calm, she really did, but something always happened that would push her past that line where it was easier to just live those lies, to give them what they wanted and expected of her. She used to be able to close her eyes and find herself back in Lima, Ohio, surrounded by two pairs of strong arms that would shield away all the hurt. Those moments where she would watch Barbra Streisand movies; where life ahead was full of optimism and love. Unfortunately, now every time she would close her eyes, all she could see was the harsh reality of what her life had become. Sadly, she was completely out of strength to even bother to care.

"Ms. Berry." Her manager tried getting her attention once again. "Rachel!"

"What do you mean Amanda is in labor?" Rachel screamed into the phone. "She wasn't due till next month! What am I going to do now? The Grammy's are next week and-"

"Surely you didn't expect Amanda to fly with you to LA, Rachel. Woman was 8 months pregnant." Eric knew he was losing the battle and fast. "You knew we would have to find you a new assistant. At least temporary, until Amanda can come back in some months."

"Well some help I'll have. Do I need to remind you how long it took to find an adequate assistant that would do her job properly without me having to hound them at every moment? Someone that I could trust and wouldn't sell me out! Amanda promised me she would get someone before she had the baby and it seems to me that is NOT going to happen since she is going into labor, LABOR!"

"Rach, I've-"

"No Eric, NO! I'm already stressed out as it is. I don't want to worry about this. Not on top of everything else." The short brunette had started to walk back and forth across the living room. "I can't-"

"She found someone." Her manager quickly said. "Amanda has someone that she knows she can trust. She knows how you are; she knows what you're going through. You will be fine."

"And who is this someone? Why am I barely hearing about this? Why didn't Amanda say-"

Eric was slowly starting to develop a migraine. "Rachel! It's fine. She will be dropping by your apartment in an hour. She and Amanda know each other from before. I promise, if it doesn't work out the first day, I will personally make sure you have 10 assistants lined up by next week. Ok? Just focus on relaxing and doing well on your upcoming performances. We can't afford any bad publicity at the moment"

"I know. I know, Eric." The singer had stop pacing and had settled on the couch with her head resting on one of the furniture's arm. It seemed like all the fight had suddenly left her body. "I'll meet with the new assistant and test her. I am not going to lower my expectations. I don't care if I have to go through that many assistants again. I will not make the same mistake twice. I will call you tonight with the results and we'll discuss our course of action. Oh and Eric.."

"What is it, Rach?" He knew that Rachel only acted out when things were really bad. Even though their relationship had started as purely professional, throughout the years they had developed a brother and sister relationship. He worried about her often, worried that the demands were becoming too intense and she would finally crack under that much pressure.

"Can you send some flowers to Amanda? A baby package? I would do it myself but -"

"Its ok Rachel, it's already been taken care of."

"Umm, great. I'll talk to you later then." As Rachel sat back on the couch, she wondered how much the next couple of weeks would change. She wasn't ready to deal with someone new and having to explain herself. No, she would give no explanations, the hell with everyone else.

It wasn't until the door bell rang that she realized she had fallen asleep on the couch, too tired to even move to bed. She looked at the wall clock and assumed the new assistant had arrived. At least she was punctual, she'd give her that.

Rachel opened the door, not even bothering to look through the peep hole. There, looking rather anxiously, was a young blonde woman extending her arm.

"Hi, I am Quinn Fabray. Your new assistant."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rachel Berry is a successful Broadway star with a reputation as a demanding, cold and heartless diva who cares for no one but herself. Truth is, she is none of those. Due to some events, Berry is forced to have a new assistant; one that will change her world without meaning to. Eventual Faberry. AU_**

**A/N: Thank you all for the 100+ story alert messages I received in less than a day. On the other hand, less than 10 reviews. Which makes me wonder if I am doing something wrong. So please feel free to voice your opinion, good or bad. The outline of this story is set but could be swayed one way or another, if need be.**

**A/N 2: Hope this chapter answers some questions.**

* * *

There was something about the blonde standing outside her door. The way she smiled, almost in a shy manner, and that spark in her hazel eyes. Rachel couldn't quite pinpoint what it was; she just knew _something_ was there. She noticed the woman still had her hand out and put her manners to good use.

"Rachel Berry." The brunette said while shaking her hand. "Come on in."

Quinn stepped into the flat and was blown away by the massive space for what she was told, was a two bedroom apartment located on the Upper West Side of New York City. Then again, she knew the singer was rich and famous and could certainly afford a place like the one in front of her.

The living room decorations were simple yet elegant. A long black and chic couch that seemed quite comfortable was in the middle of the room, in between two chairs that completed the set. Next to it was a table with some flowers on the top and near the wall was what appeared to be a 50' Television set; all minimal decorations to say the least. As she turned to face the brunette, some glass doors caught her eye on the far corner and that's when she saw it. A balcony that based from where she was standing showed a breathtaking view of Central Park. A gut instinct told her that an awful amount of hours were spent in that balcony. Truth be told, she herself would love the opportunity to have a flat on the 23rd floor of a beautiful building, like the one she was currently standing in.

Quinn caught herself daydreaming once again and fully turned to the singer who motioned for her to sit on one of the chairs.

"So Quinn, I am told that Amanda talked to you about this position. I have not spoken to her yet since she is still in labor but rest assure I will be speaking to her very soon. Do not bother to lie or enhance your skills because sooner or later I will find the truth and you do not want to know what happens then. So as to not waste anyone's time, state why you are capable of becoming my assistant and we will go on from there." Rachel had stopped her speech once she saw Quinn's eyes grow bigger and bigger as she continued to talk. Truth was that if the woman in front of her was who Amanda had sent, then she would give her a chance and try not to scare her, at least not right away.

The blonde took some deep breaths before talking, trying to calm her nerves but her voice still gave her away.

"Ms. Berry, I have worked as a personal assistant for a well known photographer for the past 2 years. I will be honest with you and say that ultimately, that is what I would like to do, photography."

Rachel raised her eyebrow at that. At least she was being honest with her intentions.

"B- but, um… in the meantime, I am trying to learn the ins and outs of this industry. As your personal assistant, I would make sure that if and when a problem reaches you, it has already been taken care of and solved by me."

The brunette tried hard to not chuckle. There, in front of her, was what seemed to be a very nice, almost naïve, young woman. Did she really have an idea of how brutal and crazy things would be? It almost reminded her of a younger version of herself. Then again, if Rachel could survive the chaos, so could Quinn.

A little test would be helpful right about now and with that in mind, Rachel smiled.

"Ok, Quinn. Let's test your skills."

The poor woman visibly swallowed before straightening her shoulders, trying to compose herself.

"It is now 7:15pm" Rachel looked at the wall clock. "If hired, you will be required to accompany me to the Grammy's in a couple of days. There is a lot left to do. Call 'The Peninsula Beverly Hills' and tell them, no, demand that I have the same suite I stayed in last year. I also need to meet with my stylist this Wednesday morning, let's say 9am. Also –"

Quinn had frantically reached into her purse to pull a notepad and a pen. She would have given thanks, that she had those items in her purse, to anyone that listened if she weren't so busy trying to write everything down and keep up with the woman in front of her who was talking way too fast. Had she even taken a breath?

"- airlines to accommodate the move. The practice is Thursday and I cant afford to be missing a band member, just because someone couldn't do their job right. Call my chef and have him set all meals for LA. Oh, and talk to Gary to make sure he is at the airport on time. I refuse to take a cab again after the last fiasco."

The blonde's hand had started to hurt from all the writing, yet she couldn't stop her smile. That meant she was getting hired, or closed to.

"Talk to Eric so he can give you all the contacts and I need this done by 8pm today." And just like that Quinn's smile disappeared. Forty five minutes? "If you can't manage to get it done, do not bother showing up tomorrow."

Sensing the sudden panic in the room, Rachel sighed. "I know how this looks but-"

No, she would not explain herself. She had vowed to not do that again. Taking another breath, she looked at Quinn and said "You will be compensated for your hard work. What's what the papers used to say a couple of years back? Oh, that's right. For all you up and comers, last a month as the bitch's assistant and you can have any job you ever want." She smirked while speaking but Quinn could tell there was sadness as she spoke.

"Ms. Berry, I understand. I will call you with the confirmations tonight. Now if you will excuse me, I will get started." With that she stood up, nodded towards the singer and proceeded to walk out.

* * *

There was nothing on TV so she had settled for a _FRIENDS_ rerun. Her eyes kept glancing over to her nightstand where a digital clock was telling her in bright, green numbers that it was now five minutes till 8'oclock.

Quinn had seemed more than capable of handling the multiple tasks given to her. Her concern was on how she would deal with the others, particularly with pompous assholes. That's why she had thrown in a couple of names in the list, that she knew would give the blonde a really hard time. Why prolong it when she would have to deal with them anyway; might as well find out now.

Add to the fact that Quinn seemed a little too nice to be true. Last time she fell for that, she had ended in the papers and having to make several lawsuits. Even thinking about all that still hurt. She would try to deny it but in the comfort of her room, the walls would often come crashing down. It was in those moments where tears weren't able to be held back.

She shook her head to snap out of it and notice the exact moment the clock changed from 7:59 to 8:00. She reached for her phone to call Eric and let him know when the screen lit up.

"Rachel Berry speaking"

"Ms. Berry, I am calling to let you know that all appointments have been confirmed. The suite has been taken care of and your personal chef has all meals planned for the week. I have spoken to the entire band and given them a set time to practice, thirty minutes before you will show up, so they will be all warmed up. Stylist, makeup and hair has been set and as per requested, they each will bring 10 different looks so you can pick accordingly. I spoke to Eric and gathered all appointments for interviews and have fit them into your schedule, giving you plenty of time to rest in between. The composer has changed the arrangement and will be sending you a new copy tonight. The flight accommodations have been changed and last but not least, Ryan will be traveling back from England a week early to meet with you. Although I must say he was not happy with the change."

The singer could not deny she was quite surprised Quinn managed to do all that. She definitely didn't expect for Ryan to comply. It was all interesting, very interesting indeed. Guess she had a new assistant after all.

"Excellent! See you tomorrow at 9am outside the theater." With that, she hanged up.

While on the other side of the line, Quinn had a grin on her face and had no shame in admitting she had done a fist pump, ala jersey style. And why was she even watching that show? Her guilty pleasures were bound to hurt her at some point. In the mean time she was going to celebrate tonight, maybe get a slice of pizza with some wine. She couldn't wait to tell Amanda she had passed the test.

Back in the flat, Rachel reached for the phone once again and placed one last call before going to sleep.

"Eric, she's ok. Place a background check on Quinn Fabray and have it delivered to me tomorrow morning. I want to know every single detail about her life. No excuses"

Her manager complied and called it a night.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Rachel Berry is a successful Broadway star with a reputation as a demanding, cold and heartless diva who cares for no one but herself. Truth is, she is none of those. Due to some events, Berry is forced to have a new assistant; one that will change her world without meaning to. Eventual Faberry. AU_**

**A/N:** **I own nothing, sadly.**

**

* * *

**

She had been staring at that folder for a while now. Some words sticking out more than others. Filled with descriptions, facts, events; it all seemed so detached, so cut and dry. In many ways, she felt she was intruding. Things she would have rather heard directly from the blond's mouth but at the same time, she kept reminding herself, that wasn't how it worked. She had her reasons, she had learned from her mistakes. This was an employee; not a friend, not a lover, but a business deal.

That's how she found herself once again staring at a folder that could summarize Quinn Fabray's life. Starting with her birth continuing with her family history, educational history, employment history, and the list went on and on. Granted, most of the descriptions were merely facts that anyone could find, but tied together, it gave Berry a really good indication of the type of woman Quinn had turn out to be.

_Name: Quinn Fabray._

_Date of Birth: September 23rd, 1985_

_Father's Name: Russell Fabray_

_Mother's Name: Judy Fabray._

_Parents divorced in 1995._

_Mother and daughter relocated to Dallas, Texas in 1996 to live with grandparents._

_Attended private middle school and high school._

_Top of her class._

_Extra curricular activities included cheerleading, dancing, media technology and the yearbook team._

_Received full scholarship to the Tisch School of the Arts where she received a B.F.A in Photography & Imaging._

_She had two internships which turned into a full time job, a job that up until a couple of months, she still had._

There were driving records, medical records, some character references and even some neighbor interviews. The list felt never ending.

After mulling over it, the singer concluded that at least for the time being, Quinn was more than enough. She just needed to talk to one last person before putting it to rest.

* * *

She had forgotten how it smelled, how it felt. The minute she walked inside the door, she could feel the tension. She heard the crying before she saw a family to her right; huddled together, receiving what she knew were incredibly bad news. She could still differentiate the noises that came from pain and anguish, to those of relief and happiness. Seeing the woman drop to her knees in completely agony confirmed her suspicious. Her eyes skimmed the rest of the room, seeing how others tried looking away, but it was just like a car accident, where one couldn't help but stare and thank whoever heard, that it wasn't them. With a shake of the head, she continued to walk forward until she found herself in front of the glass window.

She had called and had spoken to the person in charge. They were expecting her. The woman behind the glass recognized her immediately, gave her a paper and motioned her to follow through the doors on the right. As she stepped through them, she was reminded once again of why she hated those places. She hoped the floor she was heading to, would have a different vibe.

As soon as the elevator opened, she heard the cries. Cries that were different though, cries that warmed her heart. She looked at the paper crumbled in her hand and continued to walk looking for that specific number. Once she got there, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

There in the middle of the room was a woman with a huge smile on her face, looking down at her right fingers; one of those wrapped by a tiny little hand. The woman looked up, her smile growing bigger.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" The brunette couldn't help but smile as she closed the door and walked to the other side of the bed.

"Well, I had to see the baby that managed to pull my best assistant away from me during the most important time of my career!" Rachel couldn't stop the laughs that erupted right after, as she winked at her.

Amanda continued laughing until she felt Rachel lean in and kiss her cheek whispering a 'Congratulations! I am so happy for you.' She tried to contain her tears when the singer ask if she could hold the baby, but she quickly lost that battle as Rachel looked in awe at the little baby girl and started to sing quietly "Baby dear, blessed be this precious child."

She remembered some weeks ago, when Rachel had asked if Amanda had her lullabies all set and had thrown a fit when the response was a quiet no. After all, all kids should have a musical start at an early age. Amanda had simply laughed and said she still had plenty of time. The following day, a CD had promptly arrived at her desk with over 100's lullabies along with a note carrying the singer's recommendations for hearing specific songs at certain times. After listening through a couple of songs, the assistant had immediately fallen in love with "Blessed Be" and had put it on repeat. It was the exact song she was now hearing.

Amanda clearing her throat asked, "I guess you do paying attention to me, huh?"

"I always pay attention to what you say. Now, whether I decide to do what you say is a completely different matter." Berry answered, proceeding to stick her tongue out.

It was in those moments, where walls where completely down, that reminded them of how much more they were than a simply employee, employer. They had become close friends throughout the years to the point where Amanda felt Rachel was the little sister she never had and vice versa.

The baby had proceeded to fall asleep with the singing and Rachel carefully placed her in the bassinet next to the bed. Amanda motioned for Rachel to sit next to her, giving her a quick hug.

"So as much as I know you love me, and I know you do, spill! What's bothering you? It's about Quinn, right?"

One of the reasons their relationship had progressed to a friendlier one was because of the singer's ability to trust her assistant and relax around her, to the point where they could both read each other, sometimes without words.

"Look Rachel, I know you didn't expect this. I didn't expect this to happen this early. But I swear to you, I've spent the last couple of months, looking, searching for someone that could step in once I left. I trust Quinn, you can trust her. She is more than capable of doing her job. I've seen her at her best and I've seen her at her worst. She can do it. Sure there are a couple of things she needs to work on but I'm sure you'll snap her out of it. Plus –"

"Amanda, its fine" the brunette interrupted her. "Yes, I am here to talk a little bit about Quinn but more importantly I wanted to see with my own eyes that you were ok., that the baby was ok. She's beautiful you know. Tell Mike she looks just like you and not at all like her father."

"Oh, Rach.."

"But really, I'm fine. I trust your judgment. Is there anything to want to get out of the way about Quinn? I rather here it from you than find out later on."

The now former assistant took Rachel's hands. "Rachel, give her a chance. Don't push her out. Don't break her and you know exactly what I mean. If you come full force, she won't be able to take it. Just take it at a slower pace than you did with me, ok?" With that they both laughed and only stopped once the door opened.

"Well congratulations Mike!" The brunette stood up and walked to give the man a hug. "I'm so happy for the both of you. Now enjoy your woman and your daughter because after six months, they are back to being mine. I am not taking no for answer!"

Mike simply shook his head and rolled his eyes. After a couple of more minutes, Rachel decided to give the couple some privacy and said her goodbyes with promises of visiting them after the GRAMMYs. The couple thanked her for all the gifts they had received from her and Amanda whispered a 'Break a leg at the awards show' when she hugged the brunette goodbye. As she was walking out of the building, Rachel realized that not all visits to the hospital were bad. This was a memory she actually wouldn't feel bad remembering.

* * *

The blonde kept staring at the ceiling. Every once in a while a sigh would escape her lips. She was simply beyond exhausted. It didn't help that it was currently 4AM and she had lost her sleep. It seemed her brain had decided to keep running at all times, full force, trying to keep up with the demands of the one and only Ms. Rachel Berry.

It wasn't that the work was hard. She knew she could handle it, she _was_ handling it. It was just those moments where she would suddenly clam up. She couldn't describe exactly why, it would just happen. Her boss would say something, look at her a certain way, and suddenly she couldn't think, say, do anything for some seconds.

Quinn had never been one to back down, but there was something about the singer that would intimidate her from time to time. She just couldn't quite place what it was, it simply rendered her speechless. Unfortunately, that made her look like an idiot who didn't know what they where doing from time to time.

She had finally gotten around to hearing her sing for the first time while at the GRAMMY practice. Quinn had heard from others that Rachel Berry was a force to be reckoned with but she was not prepared for what happened on that stage. The lights had dimmed blocking everyone out; a simple spotlight aimed towards the singer, enhancing such intimate setting. Music quickly started to fill the air with a simple nod to the orchestra conductor. Seconds later, she heard it. She heard Rachel sing and something within her changed.

Quinn could not believe it. How was it even possible? How could one tiny human being contain that much talent? How could one's voice be that strong and powerful to make her heart swell with emotion, make her feel not worthy of being around such perfection? There were singers, oh yes there were singers, but then in another league was Rachel Berry. She knew that, everyone in the stage knew that, and soon, everyone that would watch the GRAMMYs on TV would know it as well.

It was raw, natural talent mixed with something else; hard work, dedication, love. The last couple of days had been testament to that. Just the act of scheduling the singer's training sessions had tired the assistant out. Yet Rachel remained upbeat, seeming to never lose energy, going 100 miles an hour, wanting to do her best at every turn. She simply was giving her heart and soul, every day, never complaining. That had to be done out of love. Who in their right mind would go through that if they didn't love what they did.

Hearing Rachel sing live, Quinn now understood what it meant. Something inside her seemed to click and she realized how extremely lucky she was to be Rachel's assistant. It was in those moments where she vowed to do her best for the singer. To try to keep one step ahead of her so that if and when Rachel needed something, Quinn would be there to offer it without having to be told. She started to make notes, watching the singer's every move, learning her quirks, her likes, her dislikes. Rachel Berry's life had suddenly become Quinn's number one priority.

Which is how she found herself awake in the middle of the night; mentally going over her to-do-list. In a couple of hours, the big day would start. GRAMMY day had arrived. She just hoped everything went according to plan.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading. I do appreciate all the messages I have received. I've been an avid reader for a while now and this is my first go at writing. I can honestly say that I am blown away at just how hard this is. I have even more respect for all the writers out there.**

**I will try to not let that many days pass in between updates. The inspiration is there. I just find myself wondering how to make it better, to give you a story that you will like. Hopefully this chapter does some sort of justice. My apologies if that is not the case. I'm working on it ;)**

**Also, I had forgotten to mention, all errors are mine, story is Un-betaed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **I own nothing, sadly. **

**A/N:** **Was stuck in the airport for the good part of the day, and this was the outcome. All errors are mine, which I wouldn't be surprised if there are some since I wrote it from my phone. Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. If gives me motivation to keep on writing, so thank you. I also love hearing what you like and especially what you didn't. It is the only way it will get better. I also changed the rating because I don't want to have to worry later on about language and ummm, you know ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

She lived for moments like this. Looking out, barely being able to see the people. Lights shining bright on her made it difficult to make past the first couple of rows, but she knew they were there. Watching her every move, listening intently on their edge of their seats. She particularly loved those few seconds right at the beginning, where the audience would quiet down in anticipation and you could hear a pin drop. It didn't matter the size of the crowd, it always happened. That moment where everything felt just right.

People often asked her how it felt to be up on stage, having all eyes on her. Did she feel the pressure? Did she get nervous? What exactly did she feel? For Rachel Berry, the answer was simple; she felt alive. Simply alive.

She used to hear that she was like tinker bell, needing the applause to live. In her heart though, she knew she just need to sing. Everything else was a bonus.

From very early on, she caught on to how people often expressed themselves differently. Kids in elementary used pushing and shoving to voice their opinions. In middle school, words were added to the mix. Insults constantly thrown at her and her family. By the time she hit high school, it was a mixture of all the above. She could handle the jokes, the rumors, the name calling. The worse was enduring slushies thrown at her; day in and day out. It was one of the reasons why till this day, all of her drinks contained absolutely no ice.

Later on she realized that different methods of communication didn't necessarily mean terrible things. When she first moved to Manhattan, she made friends whose best way of expressing themselves were through the power of writing. Their stories, poems, spoke volumes. Others used art, film, pictures; so different from each other yet bound together, all as some sort of outlet.

It was during this time that she truly discovered why she sang. She sang because she didn't know anything else. She sang because it made her happy, because it brought good memories. She sang because she could always find the perfect song to express her current mood. She sang because of the joy it brought her and because she knew that at times, her voice brought joy to others as well. She sang to escape reality, to dream, to forget. She sang, not because it was her job, her career but because it was her passion, her love. She simply sang because it was her _language_. The perfect way, the only way, to express herself.

As she walked to the center of the stage, she couldn't help but smile. _This _was it. Something she had worked for a long time. She was going to sing at the GRAMMYs.

Her Broadway play had been nominated for _Best Musical Show Album_ and the producer had decided to showcase the one number that had all of Broadway raging over for months. To make the setting intimate, just like back home, they had decided to simply have Rachel on stage accompanied by a piano, several violins, cellos and other strings.

As she listened to the first few notes, she simply closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began to sing. Even though she had sung that particular number hundreds of times, the lyrics still got to her. Instead of pushing those feelings away, she did what she did best. Wear her heart on her sleeve and sing with everything she had.

The audiences listened in awe, wondering where the woman in front of them had come from. While Berry was well known in Broadway, she had yet to crossover to mainstream. Her peers though, while some looked shocked, others simply thought that at least this particular diva had plenty of talent to back it up.

Everyone hanging to her every word, it seemed like all of Staples Center felt each rise and fall with each note. Emotions flowing everywhere and as she reached the last few notes, hand extending in the air, eyes still closed, Rachel felt it. Another moment, feeling alive, feeling perfect.

The crowd erupted in cheers, giving the singer a standing ovation while backstage, behind a red curtain stood a blonde discretely wiping her tears, wondering once again who exactly was this woman on stage.

####

* * *

####

As Rachel walked backstage, she was quickly told by a production assistant to stay by the left side of the stage as right after the commercial break, the category of _Best Musical Show Album_ would be announced. She was hoping for the best. She knew how hard the entire cast and crew had worked during the last couple of months. It was a grueling schedule, one that left them satisfied but at the same time extremely exhausted. It would be nice to get some recognition outside of Broadway, although she too admitted the competition was tough.

Next thing she knew, the P.A was motioning her to walk to the stage. She could see the cast moving towards it as well and that's when she realized they had won. It took her a couple of moments but she finally managed to join them. She hugged the creator of the play along with some cast members, everyone with a huge smile on their face.

There were motions to get her to grab the microphone, but she quickly shook her head, staying behind the man who had hired her for this particular play, who had given her a chance and in her eyes, made one of her dreams true. She was now both a Tony and Grammy winner. She was halfway to picking up her EGOT.

The old man thanked Broadway, the recording industry, those who had provided the means to launch the play, the crew and of course the cast. As the music started telling him his time was up, he quickly looked straight at the camera and asked for just a couple of seconds.

He then turned to the stage and looking straight at Rachel said "None of us would be here without the person who pushed us every day to make the play better. The one who _never _gave up, even though some of us almost did. To the heart and soul of this production, without her and her talent, we would be nothing. Rachel, this one is for you!"

The singer took great pride in always being able to control her emotions on stage. Breaking down in the comfort and safety of her own room was one thing, but never on stage. Sure, when it was required by a performance was ok, but outside of that, she felt it only provided ammunition to those who hated her. It showed her weakness.

Which is why she was surprised when she couldn't stop the tears as she heard the creator of the play dedicate the award to her and even more as she felt multiple arms surrounding her now trembling body. The cast apparently felt the same way.

####

* * *

####

The brunette quickly walked towards her dressing room. She needed to change one last time, out of her performance clothes, before joining the rest of the cast and going to celebrate the win. The awards were running long so she hoped she had enough time. As she turned the hallway, some few yards away from what had been assigned as her dressing room, she heard the yelling. At first she thought it was from the room on the left but as she continued walking she quickly realized it was coming from HER dressing room.

She then heard that distinct voice, it was her personal assistant. Scratch that, her soon to be dead assistant. She opened the door ready to put Quinn in her place when she noticed the man on the far right of the room. Neither of them noticing her entrance.

"Look, I don't know what's the big deal. I got lost and ended up here. "

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because it turned Quinn into a deeper shade of red.

"You got lost and ended here?" The blonde was no longer yelling, but simply talking at a dangerously low level. "Ended here in Ms. Berry's dressing room. Ended here with her purse open, looking through her things, taking pictures."

Rachel was now standing there with her jaw dropped. She was about to step forward and give the man a piece of her mind when she saw Quinn do exactly that.

"You listen and you listen good because I am only going to say this once. You will take the memory cards and place them on that table. No pictures will appear anywhere, no articles will be printed anywhere, no sources speaking to any press. You will in fact _not _speak to anyone about anything related to Ms. Berry because if you dare try to make any attempts, you _will _lose more than your job. I will personally make sure you stay in jail and if for some remote minuscule chance you get out, I will then proceed to sue you for everything you got." The blonde seemed to be spitting venom now. "And I won't stop with just taking everything away from you. I will take _everything _away from your family, your friends, your acquaintances to the point where you will be _wishing _every second of your _pathetic _little life that you had listened to me."

The brunette had never seen her assistant like that. That much fire, that much anger, not just holding her own but fighting back. She was shocked, amused, quite frankly _speechless_. She knew she should be fuming at the events but Quinn seemed to be doing a fairly good job for the both of them.

The man took a step forward. "And how do you plan on doing just that? You got no proof! You're a nobody! A lowly assistant of that bitch!"

A deep laugh descended upon the room. "Apparently you ARE a moron. The memory cards have the pictures you took without her consent and violating several laws by doing so. If that weren't _enough_, you see this little black thing-" Quinn growled while motioning to her hand "I've been recording you since I walked in. You were caught in the act, you even admitted out-loud what you where doing and proceeded to explain why! That's more than enough to put you behind bars while establishing what type of asshole, an idiot one at that, you are!"

The man quickly paled, never thinking of that possibility. Rachel, still rooted to the spot, thought she had heard a knock on the door.

It was only when Quinn spoke once again that Rachel realized the noise hadn't been a figment of her imagination.

"Here comes the escort I called on your behalf, just in time."

The door suddenly opened, several policemen barging in and it was in that moment when Quinn looked toward the door that she saw the singer, standing... with a look she hadn't seen before.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

******_Rachel Berry is a successful Broadway star with a reputation as a demanding, cold and heartless diva who cares for no one but herself. Truth is, she is none of those. Due to some events, Berry is forced to have a new assistant; one that will change her world without meaning to. Eventual Faberry. AU_**

**A/N:** **I own nothing.   
**

* * *

"Here comes the escort I called on your behalf, just in time."

The door suddenly opened, several policemen barging in and it was in that moment when Quinn looked toward the door that she saw the singer, standing... with a look she hadn't

seen before.

#####

* * *

#####

A blur; what happened the next few moments could only be described by Quinn as a blur.

She recalls talking briefly to an officer, some shoving and yelling on the other side of the room as the man was taken away. Quite frankly, it was all a blur because she could still see, feel the singer looking at her. The blonde was going through the motions but nothing seemed to be clicking, her thoughts running wildly and her heart beating faster than it felt possible.

Almost like a magic trick, everything seemed to go away with the simple sound of the door closing, leaving them alone for the first time since the ordeal.

_Damn, damn, damn, DAMN! I'm so fired. Oh God, she is going to fire me. I'm dead, I'm so dead. Does that mean I have to look for a place to stay tonight? How am I going to fly back to New York? Wait, I have enough money in my bank account, right? SHIT!_

_I am so-_

"Quinn!" Just like that her eyes grew even bigger as she finally noticed the singer standing two feet away. When the heck had she moved that close?

"Quinn, are you ok? You're so pale. Did the-"

_She's concerned. She looks concerned, right? I'm not making it up. Wait, what did she just say? Talk to the department of what? Ok, focus Quinn. Remember to breathe. Inhale._

_Exhale. Good girl, now let's do it again. Inhale._

"I still can't believe of all days this-"

_Wow, I never noticed how expressive her eyes are. One could easily get lost in them. So brown! Are they sparkling? No, they can't be. It's a light trick, right? Who cares Quinn!_

_You are getting fired and all you can think about are her eyes and how her lips never seem to stop moving and did her tongue just do that? Yup, it sure did. Look, there she goes again licking her bottom lip again and_

"QUINN!"

The yell finally snapped her out of it.

SHIT!

"I am so sorry Ms. Berry. I am so, so sorry. I'll be getting my stuff and will be out of your way. I never meant for-"

"Quinn, you don't have to apologize."

"and I'm so- Wait, I don't?"

"No, I should be thanking you for being here and catching that awful man which rest assure I will-"

"I'm sorry so I'm not fired?"

"be in jail for a very long- Fired? Quinn, of course not! Why would I fire.. Oh! You thought I was going to oh. OH!"

They both stared at one another. Quinn wondering why in the world she wasn't being fired and Rachel, well who knew what Rachel was thinking.

The brunette finally smiled. "Quinn, you will not be getting fired. In fact, I would like to thank you for defending me. I've never had..." A deep sigh was let out, neither sure from whom.

"I should change. They are expecting me back. How about we continue this conversation in the after parties?"

"Oh, Ms. Berry I couldn't-"

"Nonsense, Quinn! I'm taking no for an answer! I will see you here after the ceremony is over and we'll meet everyone for drinks! There is much to celebrate!"

The blonde simply nodded and smiled. It could have turned out a whole lot worse.

####

* * *

####

New York City truly was the city that never slept. It didn't matter if it was a work day or a weekend, the city never stopped. It didn't matter if it was rush hour or middle of the night, it seemed like someone was ALWAYS trying to get somewhere.

There was always a rush; people hailing cabs, running to catch their subway ride, even though the next one would appear not long after. There seemed to be a lot of walking non-stop, locals always trying to get somewhere in a hurry, tourists trying to pack as much as possible in their visit. It was something that captivated Quinn from the very first moment she set foot in the city.

She remembered walking out of Penn Station and feeling overwhelmed, feeling minuscule because gosh there were _so_ _many_ people. No one seemed to stop, to even look at her, like she didn't even exist. She remembered how she stood there, corner of 34th and Broadway, just looking out at the big city lights, completely and utterly in awe. For a solid thirty minutes, she just stood there taking it all in; the buildings, the billboards, the lights, the people. She was there with a purpose and even back then, she knew that while it would be tough, she would never give up. She had plenty of inspiration and she _was_ going to make it, there was no doubt about that. She had given up too much to get to the city where dreams came true, only to fall short. Her main concern was losing herself in the process, which is why she promised to always take some time each week to just go somewhere in the city and just stand still.

Since she was a little girl, she absolutely adored parks. Her mom and dad used to take her twice a week until one Sunday; she was playing with some kids and ended getting mud on her Sunday church dress. Her daddy had taken one look at her before grabbing her from the hair, turning her around and spanking her for being a fool and messing up the dress he had worked very hard for. Her mom had tried to stop him but it only made him hit her harder and later that night, she was smacked with a belt for the very first time in her life. Needless to say, she stopped going to parks after that.

It wasn't until her and her mom moved with her grandparents, that she finally had the courage to ask if she could go to the park again. Her grandfather, being an outdoors man and knowing what had happened before, got really excited and decided to hold a picnic that day. It soon became a weekly tradition between them. They went to every single park around the area and even went to state parks and made summer camping trips that would last for days, one time a full two weeks. She looked forward to those trips every single time.

So it was no surprise that the blonde's favorite spot was Central Park. While it wasn't the same type of park as back home, she still loved everything about it; the ponds, the bridges, the zoo, the hundreds of trees, people running around, biking, children laughing or crying. She simply loved going to the park, sitting down, and watch the people around her. She always found fascinating how much one could learn if they simply paid attention to their surroundings. People gave away so much just by their facial expressions, the tone of voice when talking, especially their body language. She slowly but surely had gotten really good at identifying certain types of people.

Since she had started working for Ms. Berry, her trips to the park had lessen mainly because of time issues but she still made a point to stand still _somewhere_ and relax, which is how she found herself 30 minutes early outside the Eugene O'Neill Theatre.

She had dropped off the brunette early in the day, and had spent the rest of the morning running errands left and right. She was beyond worn out but there were just so many things going on, things that needed to get done by the end of the week. The singer's Broadway play was coming to an end after an extremely successful run. The company had tried to get Berry to extend her contract but it seemed she too was extremely tired and was in dire need of a vacation. She needed to regain some energy and start focusing on up and coming projects. Quinn was still amazed at how the tiny brunette hadn't passed out yet. The blonde was used to receiving orders late into the night and when the morning would come; the singer was up before anyone else. How she managed to do that still baffled the assistant.

So yes, the last couple of days had been non-stop. Luckily Berry had hired a driver to make the trips easier for the singer, and Quinn liked to think that for her as well. It certainly beat having to call a taxi every day. Like today, the driver had dropped her off at the theater and had gone around the block to park, cell phone on, ready for any call. She had thought about asking to be dropped at the park but she knew that with traffic it would be near impossible to make it back, plus she was too tired to walk _into_ the park.

Quinn settled for sitting on the stairs outside the theater. She had managed to clear her mind for a while, just looking at everyone walking by. A family of four caught her attention. The dad's quest to take THE perfect picture seemed to be annoying the two young girls. He had taken a picture of the two daughters, then individually, then one with the daughters and mother and so forth. Quinn was about to stand up to offer to take a picture of all of them, since it seemed that was the only thing that was missing when someone startled her by tapping her shoulder.

"Quinn, what a nice surprise"

"Hi, Aaron. How are you? I take it the meeting is over?" The blonde had officially met him at the Grammy's after party. Aaron was a cast mate of Rachel, one who had gotten quite drunk and proceeded to hit on Quinn every chance he got. The blonde tried to put him down as gently as possible, she even tried to leave the party early, but Rachel seeing her discomfort proceeded to talk to Aaron. The blonde wasn't sure what exactly the singer had said but Aaron had apologized shortly after. For the remainder of the night, Rachel never left her sight.

"Meeting is definitely over. Rachel should be coming out soon. Hey, I wanted to apologize-"

"Aaron, it's fine. Don't worry about it. It was a crazy night."

The singer raised his eyebrow and chuckled. "Crazy night, huh? Anything crazy happen after I left?"

"I, uh.. well-"

"Aaron Caldwell, you better not be bothering my assistant." The tiny brunette had appeared out of nowhere and did not look happy.

"No, Rachel, I was just saying hello and now goodbye. Quinn, have a good day!" He quickly waved goodbye and got lost in the crowd not bothering to even look back. He certainly seemed close to running.

When Quinn turned around, the brunette had her arms folded across her chest.

"He was bothering you, wasn't he? I swear when I see him again I'm-"

"No, really, he wasn't!" Quinn really didn't want to get anyone in trouble. Yes, Aaron had been a nuisance but that was at the party. He did seem sincere in his apology and Quinn had moved on. Apparently the singer thought otherwise.

"Quinn, you're just saying that because-"

"I swear its fine. How about I call the driver to get us going? I'm sorry I didn't call him earlier, I lost track of time but he should be right around the corner so he shouldn't take long." Quinn was already pulling her phone from her purse calling the driver when Rachel stopped her.

"Nonsense, let's just walk to the garage. I could certainly use the walk. There are no more meetings, interviews, calls, nothing for the rest of the day! About time, I'm so tired." The last part said so softly.

Quinn started walking with her, texting the driver to be ready for when they got there. "Everything alright? Anything else I can do?"

Rachel turned to face her with a small smile. "You are certainly doing a fine job. I just need to sit still for some minutes… and I'm starving."

"Well, if that's the case, I have the perfect solution." Quinn said returning her smile.

####

* * *

My apologies for the delay. Good news is that most of the story is done so you will be receiving fairly quickly updates from now on. Sorry for errors as well, no one checks this thing.

Hopefully, you are still enjoying the story! =) I do appreciate all the messages I received in my absence as well as the reviews. =) Keep them coming, both good and bad!


End file.
